


The Universe Needs Her

by sarahovoxov



Series: Maribat [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien salt, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, Green Lantern fucked up, Heretic is Hawk, Heretic is a big bro, Hippolyta is an angry warrior queen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, JL are annoying shits, Kwamis - Freeform, M/M, MariBat, Marinette deserves better, Marinette hates lies, Marinette is tired of lies, Marinette plays the BatFam or BatClan (same thing), Marinette quits, Multi, Plagg Will Cataclysm anyone who hurts his kit, Platonic Jasonette - Freeform, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki is being dumb, World ending shit, Young Justice - Freeform, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahovoxov/pseuds/sarahovoxov
Summary: After almost five years of fighting Hawkmoth and Lila’s torment, Marinette is done. She wants nothing more than to relax alone but she can’t. Soon she finds herself being dragged to the Justice League and decides enough is enough.Marinette quits.She hands the Guardian title over after feeling betrayed.No one will find her again.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145006
Comments: 106
Kudos: 535





	1. Big Mistake

Marinette POV: 

"I can't believe this," I sighed ducking into an alleyway. 

I opened my yo-yo and called Chat Noir but it went straight to voicemail meaning he de-transformed. I can't believe he left in the middle of a fight because I told him that I wasn't going on a date with him. Even if he was a bit useless altogether, his power was something I needed to fight this Akuma. I dropped my transformation and quietly handed Tikki a cookie before grabbing the others in the miniature-sized miracle box. Once I put the pieces on, I put the box back in my purse and took a deep breath. 

"Mullo, get squeaky!" 

Grabbing my tail I whipped it around and used it as a jump rope before throwing it up, "Multitude!" 

Four versions of myself split from me and I walked over putting a different miraculous on each version. 

"Mullo, Trixx, unify!" 

"Mullo, Tikki, unify!" 

"Mullo, Wayzz, unify!" 

"Mullo, Pollen, unify!" 

"Mullo, Xuppu, unify!" 

I nodded to Multifox and she nodded back before grabbing her flute and started playing, "Mirage!" She pointed the flutes at us. 

As the light dimmed I looked up to see each of my versions look completely different. This was to ensure that Hawkmoth didn't know the mouse miraculous was being used. 

"Lucky Charm!" I called. 

A rubber band landed in my hand and I sighed before putting it on my wrist. 

"Let's finish this quickly," I jumped to the roof. 

As we ran towards the Louvre the Akuma, Pain Reaper jumped in front of us. People were curled in balls and crying for help loudly. Pain reaper was a young teenager who was recently diagnosed with cancer and was in major pain. Hawkmoth decided to take advantage of that and gave him the power to take or give pain. 

"Hand it over or you'll feel what it's like to hurt." He snarled. 

"You'll never touch any miraculous!" I yelled. 

He smirked, "If you wish to be rid of the pain... get Ladybug's miraculous!" He yelled pointing at me. 

Suddenly all those people on the floor jumped up and ran towards us. Multibee and Multifox were able to handle the civilians alone with left me with Multiturtle and Multimonkey. We charged at him and he blasted rays at us as we used my yo-yo as cover. My eyes landed on his wrist and the wires wrapped around his forearm. 

"Hit him," I smirked. 

"Uproar!" 

A little bouncy ball dropped in her hand and we charged again hoping to distract him. Mikey threw the ball at the wall and he laughed, "What a joke," he scoffed. The ball bounced and hit his back and his appearance went from civilian to villain every few seconds. 

"Shelter!" 

The shelter formed around us and I moved forward wrapping grabbed his arm. I put the rubber band on his arm but all too soon he tackled me and started moving for my earrings while choking me. My hand reached out to the rubber band and I pulled it far away before letting go. It snapped against his skin making him hiss and I tore the wires off his arm. The Akuma flew out and I caught it quickly before reversing the damage. 

"I'm sorry!" He choked out sobbing. 

I frowned kneeling down, "It's not your fault. Hawkmoth took advantage of you and that wasn't right. I'm sorry you're hurting and in pain but I hope you keep fighting. I will be personally be cheering you on. Now, let's get you help." I helped him up and swung to the nearest hospital. 

"Let's go," I told the other versions after we dropped him off, "I'm really tired." 

—

"Who are you?" I snarled in defense mode. 

It was only two days after Pain Reaper and the people of Paris were getting scared. I had to patrol during almost all my free time to make sure there were no akumas. They didn't want to go through the pain again and I wasn't going to let it happen. It was about four when the wind whipped around me as I landed on the Eiffel Tower. 

The boy in very bright yellow smiled cheekily, "Oh, great you speak English! Queen Hippolyta and the Justice League request your presence." He bowed playfully. 

"No." I immediately refused. 

He looked at me in shock, "But... they need to talk to you." He lightly retorted. 

I scoffed, "Yeah, well tell them I said to... what do you Americans say? Fuck. Off." I hissed angrily. 

He tilted his head, "I could, but then they'd just send Superboy and if they're as serious as they seem right now they might come themselves." He crossed his arms. 

"I. Said. No." 

He huffed, "Well why not?" He leaned against the railing. 

"The Justice League is incompetent and honestly," I paused, "I don't trust any of you. Not after what that stupid broccoli did. So stay the hell away from me and tell them I said if they set a foot in Paris, I will not hesitate to remove them. Got it!" My finger jabbed into his chest. 

He gently grabbed my hand and sighed, "If I tell you my civilian identity will you come then?" My mouth dropped, "Look I would never do this but they were pretty adamant and I certainly don't want to be benched because of this. I understand you don't know us or trust us but I am willing to make a sacrifice for everyone. I tell you and you come. You can leave when you want and no one will hold you, prisoner. I promise." He dropped my hand.

Damn him. 

I sighed, "Wait here. I won't be long." I mumbled jumping off the Eiffel Tower. 

Heading to a nearby alleyway I hid behind a dumpster, "Tikki, spots off." I called before de transforming. 

She squealed as she flew in front of me, "Hippolyta wants to speak to us Marinette! It is an honor! I haven't seen her in so long!" She giggled happily. 

"We're not staying long Tikki." I grabbed the glasses from the box. 

Tikki huffed, "Marinette you can trust Hippolyta. She was a ladybug just like you. I know you don't trust easily anymore but this will be good for you. It might help with your problem with Lila. It's always good to be forgiving Marinette, you know that. When you do then everything will go back to the way it was all those years ago!" She smiled. 

"Whatever," I mumbled putting a domino mask on before the glasses, "Kaalki, full gallop!" I called. 

Tikki hid in my hair as I made my way to the effort tower where the mustard boy was waiting. 

"Let's go Mustard boy," I landed in front of him. 

He looked at my outfit but didn't comment, "Identity right, well I'm-" I held my hand up, "I'm not going to make you tell me your civilian identity. Knowing that you'd jeopardize yourself is enough for me. I don't fully trust you but I will do this for you. As you said, if I don't want to be there I'll leave. However, I don't trust your systems so give me coordinates and I'll take us there." I breathed already tired. 

He smiled, "They didn't tell me you'd be so sweet, not to mention extremely beautiful." He winked making me roll my eyes, "But thanks, call me Kid Flash." He held his hand out. 

I cautiously shook it before he showed me the coordinates, "Voyage!" 

We walked through the portal to see a cautious and ready to attack Justice League with a few members of the Young Justice as well. 

"Whoa, chill!" Kid Flash stepped in front of me. 

They loosened up, "Oh, it's you. Did you find Ladybug?" Wonder Woman asked standing up straighter. 

He nodded moving out of my way, "League, Ladybug. Ladybug, League." He introduced carelessly. 

"She doesn't look like a ladybug," someone commented. 

Tikki flew out of my hair making some of the members shriek, "Hippolyta!" Tikki squealed rushing to a hall woman who looked equally fond. 

"Tikki, it's been so long. Where is your wielder?" She asked patting Tikki's head. 

Tikki circled around me, "This is my wielder. She is currently using the horse miraculous so she could teleport here." She informed going back over to her. 

"Hmm, how old are you?" Wonder Woman looked me over. 

I crossed my arms, "I do not see how that is any of your business. I came for Mustard boy here and that is all. Ask or say what you want so I can leave." 

A few snorts came from young justice and the batclan while everyone else frowned. 

"Why are the miraculous activated?" The Queen asked stepping forward. 

My hands tightened around my arm, "The Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous have been left in the wrong hands. Hawkmoth and Mayura have been terrorizing Paris for four and a half years." My answer claimed out clipped. 

"Why wasn't the League informed?" Batman demanded with a glare. 

I glared right back making him move slightly back, "One, you're fooling no one with that look so keep it for the wimps who can't handle it. Two, the league was informed four years ago. It's not my fault Broccoli man is an incompetent nincompoop." I sneered. 

"Shit... she sounds like demon spawn- I mean Robin." A guy in a red hood coughed looking at a tiny boy. 

Everyone turned to Green Lantern, "Look it was four years ago and I thought it was just a couple of kids trying to play pranks! I checked Paris and nothing destroyed in the video was there when I went!" He defended himself. 

Wonder Woman gasped, "One of her powers is to reverse the damage! What were you thinking?!" She hit the table. 

"Calm, it is not the time to get out of hand." The queen put a hand on her shoulder before turning to me, "When did you receive your miraculous?" She asked thoughtfully. 

"I was thirteen," I answered with no hesitation because that's all they're getting. 

There were gasps and chokes, "You were a literal child! You still are!" A guy in black and blue near Batman paled. 

"Nightwing!" Batman hissed.

"That's very hypocritical of you." I scoffed. 

"And the black cat?" Hippolyta asked. 

I blinked, "He's there." I rolled my eyes. 

"Well, it's obvious why this has been going on for so long. You don't know what you're doing." Green Lantern squinted at me. 

"Shut up before I make you shut up." I took a step forward, "Now what do you want?" I sneered at everyone. 

"We want to help. Tell us everything you know so we can put this at rest." Superman spoke up. 

I chuckled bitterly, "Help? What are you going to do? I don't want nor need your help. Most of you are just a liability." 

It seems as robin didn't like that and went attack mode lunging at me. His katana was going straight for my gut but I simply sidestepped as he fell on the floor. 

"Listen little traffic light, come at me again and I won't hesitate to take you down. What are you like ten?" I glared at him. 

He got up and puffed his chest, "I'm twelve harlot!" He yelled. 

Harlot? 

I started giggling confusing everyone, "Oh my god! You're Talia's. Aren't you?" I circled him, "I must say, I expected more." I took a step back. 

"What does that mean? I was the best they had!" He snarled. 

Batman stepped forward, "What do you know about the League of Assassins?" He demanded. 

I smirked, "Why nothing at all B-man." I hinted that I knew his identity. 

All the Bats tensed, "I just know that assassins tend to stick their noses where it obviously doesn't belong. Now get away from me squirt." I waved Robin away. 

"They've gone after you for the miraculous?" Hippolyta asked worriedly. 

I rolled my eyes, "No, they haven't. If there's nothing you have for me I must be going now." I turned to leave. 

"Little ladybug we mean no harm, we just want to help you. The miraculous in rotation is a great deal and cannot be taken lightly." Hippolyta spoke up again. 

I opened my mouth but Tikki glowed meaning Chat was trying to get in contact with me. I used the horseshoe to call him, "It's me," I spoke first. 

"Hey Bugaboo, there is a situation here. Coming anytime soon?" He panted. 

I nodded absentmindedly, "Who is it?" He panted again, "Uh- about that. It's Volphina. Hey! Leave Marinette alone!" He yelled making me roll my eyes, "Come soon! I have to save my princess!" He purred possessively before hanging up. 

"Okay, bye. Tikki let's go." I turned, "No! They can help you!" She protested. 

"Tikki let's go now." I glared at her. 

She huffed, "You need help with Hawkmoth!" She flew over and disappeared before bringing a few Kwamis out with her.

"Pick someone and tell her that they're true holders. She needs help." Tikki told the others in the Kwami language. 

I kept my face blank but my heart shattered in betrayal of her words. She knew I hated lies, they all did. Plagg taught me the Kwami language and when I was hesitant before I was glad now. I wanted them to have something of their own but Plagg decided that I needed to know. I can't believe that they'd lie to me like that, it seems as they forgot being Guardian allows me to sense true holders. The only true holder in this room was me. 

Trixx flew over to Black Canary, Xuppu flew over to the black and blue guy Nightwing I think, and Sass hesitantly flew over to Flash. 

"Guardian, they're our true holders." Trixx spoke up. 

The queen whipped her head to me, "You are the guardian as well?" She whispered horrified. 

"Get back in the box and let's go now." I hiss angrily. 

Sass flew over, "They can help guardian. You know if we find true holders we need to unite with them." He tried to continue, "I said no. I don't trust them and you'll listen." I glared dangerously. 

"M- Just listen! It'll be okay! I am not letting you transform without their help." Tikki whined. 

"If they're true holders then it would be a crime to deny them the miraculous. If the Kwami said they can help then it would be reasonable to listen to them." Wonder Woman crossed her arms. 

I chuckled again, "You have ten seconds to get over here or else," I told the Kwami's. 

Everyone stiffened but they made no move to come over making me nod. 

"Kaalki, dismount!" I called dropped the transformation. 

I was glad I decided to wear the mask since it kept me somewhat hidden from them. I gave Khalki a sugar cube and she sat on my shoulder and opened my bag. I pulled out the miniature miracle box and set it on the table watching it grow. 

"Kaalki, open a portal to Paris please." 

"Of course guardian." She bowed opening it. 

I turned to the league, "You know, I tried to make this work. I have been through more than all of you combined and yet it was never enough. I have watched the people of Paris, my friends and family die a thousand deaths. Sometimes myself but it doesn't matter. I'm done." I sighed. 

"What are you talking about bug? Just let them help! We can trust Hippolyta." Tikki smiled. 

"I quit." I told her making her frown, "You can't quit! You're a true ladybug. A true ladybug would never quit." She crossed her little arms. 

I snorted, "When you get treated like I do then yeah I quit Tikki. You and the Kwami's think you can roll over me and treat me like garbage. You lied to me. I want nothing to do with you or any of the miraculous." I took a deep breath, "I, Ladybug, hereby relinquish the miracle box and name Queen Hippolyta the new Guardian." I glowed waiting for the blow. 

"No! Guardian!" I heard Kaalki yelp. 

There were a few gasps but when I stopped glowing I looked down to see the miracle box the same as it was when Fu was the guardian. 

"Why do I remember?" I demanded looking at Tikki. 

She huffed, "I don't know." 

I slid the box further away, "Whatever, it's not my problem anymore. I'm going home. At least these feel lighter." I moved my shoulders as I went towards the portal.

"You can't leave Chat Noir! And where will go you? Your friends hate you and your parents are close. Ladybug gave you meaning and without it you're nothing!" Tikki puffed up. 

"Tikki!" Hippolyta yelled. 

I turned to her, "Low fucking blow Tikki." I spoke making her flinch because I never curse, "Good luck with Hawkbitch, and you should hurry. An akuma is currently running around causing havoc in Paris. I hope we never meet again. You made a big mistake and I hope you can live with it happily!" I waved sarcastically. 

Kid Flash zoomed over, "I'm sorry but thank you." He smiled sadly down at me. 

I kissed his cheeks, "Au revoir, petit moutarde." I whispered making him blush, "Your cheeks match your hair." I teased before finally walking through the portal. 

"Well then," I commented seeing people screaming at the dinosaurs chasing them around. 

I grabbed my phone and dialed a number I never thought I'd actually use. 

"Talia?" I walked out of the alley, "I need to disappear."


	2. Her Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg says f you, rips the League a new one and tries to find his Kit.
> 
> P.S. mentions of sexual assault but it doesn’t go into details.

Third POV:

Everyone watched her step through the portal but didn't say a thing. Everything was so confusing, they didn't know what to think or what to do. Just like when she de transformed no one wanted to mention the large hand shaped bruise on her neck . Since she wasn't transformed the magic wasn't helping protect her identity anymore and that included the bruises. 

A heavy feeling settled in his heart, "W-where did she go?" Red hood choked out rubbing his chest.

"What did she do? Why did she ask about her memories?" Superman looked at Wonder Woman. 

Tikki flew in the middle of the room, "When a Guardian hands over the title and relinquishes the miracle box there is a fail safe. In order to keep the miraculous secrets and their holders identities safe the past Guardian's memories will be erased. That is the sole reason she was the guardian. About three years ago the last Guardian was captured by Hawkmoth and had to transfer the miracle box to her in the middle of a fight. It was very rough on her at first but I always knew she could handle it, she had to." Tikki explained slowly.

"And you said we were true holders?" Black Canary spoke up. 

Hippolyta finally snapped out of her shock and looked around before at Tikki, "Well it is obvious now why she quit," She scowled at Tikki confusing everyone, "No one in this room is a true holder. Did you forget the Guardian feel the presence of a true holder. You lied to her Tikki! What is wrong with you? You should be ashamed of yourself! What you did to her was wrong! She is a child, my sister and you hurt her! What else have you been pushing on her?!" Hippolyta demanded angrily. 

Tikki deflated, "I- forgot..." she whispered. 

Hippolyta grabbed the earrings and put them on giving no one time to process, "Tikki, spots on." She muttered angrily. 

A pink flash engulfed the room and everyone saw Hippolyta standing there with a scowl. It was basically her amazon armor but red and black with a yo-yo attached to her hip. She grabbed it and opened it before pulling out a sword making a few gape. 

"Kaalki, I believe there is a situation in Paris that I need to take care of." She looked at the flying horse. 

Kaalki bowed, "Of course, Guardian." and opened a portal. 

Hippolyta carelessly threw the yo-yo at the monitor in the room and it connected easily, "I will be back in less than thirty minutes with the black cat. Diana watch the box for me and protect it with your life. The Kwami's are to return to the box and stay there, Kaalki with me." She narrowed her eyes before finally walking through with Kaalki.

Hippolyta caught movement of black on the Eiffel tower and jumped up. Chat Noir was scouting for Volphina after finding out Marinette was another one of her illusions. 

Hearing a yo-yo he grinned, "Bonjour Bugaboo- you're not Ladybug." He squinted at her. 

"No, I am Queen Paschalístsa. Where is the Akuma?" She demanded ignoring his first comment. 

"You're not Ladybug," another person screeched. 

She turned to see a girl in orange looking like a fox when a purple mask outlined her face. She huffed and Hippolyta watched a butterfly leave her necklace and turned into a scowling girl. The girl screamed and stomped away with a pure look of rage. 

"Did you use your power?" Hippolyta turned to the black cat. 

He shook his head, "No, I was just chasing her most of the time." He looked around, "What happened? Where is Ladybug?"

"Kaalki, a portal please. I will make sure you are fed soon. You have done well today." Hippolyta praised. 

A portal opened and she dragged Chat in before tossing him into a chair. He narrowed his eyes looking at everyone in the room and hissed as his ears flattened against his head. 

"What the fuck," Red Robin muttered rubbing his eyes. 

"Tikki, spots off. Flash can you get some sugar cubes? Thank you." 

Chat watched her with a wearily look but before he could comment he de transformed. Adrien shrieked while everyone watched in confusion. Plagg materialized and looked around, he knew something was wrong which is why he forced the de transformation. 

"Aren't you Adrien Agreste, that French model?" Miss Martian asked. 

"Where is she?" Plagg was the one to ask this time.

Tikki puffed up, "She's is not the Guardian anymore, she quit." 

Plagg shook his head, "Where is she? Where is pigtails?" He asked again. 

Hippolyta walked forward, "Hello Plagg, it has been a long time." She spoke softly. 

Plagg turned to her, "Marinette is the Grand Guardian but I can't feel her. You're the guardian, why?" He demanded. 

"I told you! Marinette quit!" Tikki yelled. 

Plagg blinked, "You shouldn't have been able to say her name Tikki even if she handed the title over. She is your holder." 

"Marinette is Ladybug... My princess is my Bugaboo." Adrien whispered to himself in a possessive tone. 

"What did you do?" Plagg hissed at Tikki. 

She flew back a bit, "She wouldn't listen! She needed help!" Tikki defended herself. 

"Tikki lied to her. I requested her presence to offer my help and alliance but there were complications. Tikki told Trixx, Sass, and Xuppu in Kwami language to tell her there were true holders here. She also told them in front of her." Hippolyta scowled. 

"YOU DID WHAT?" Plagg screeched turning to his other half, "Marinette asked for one thing Tikki! One thing! Never lie to her! Marinette knows the Kwami language! I taught her! How do you think she felt knowing you lied to her twice, she can feel true holders, she knows the language!" He seethed. 

Adrien hummed, "Plagg, calm down. She shouldn't have made a big deal out of it." He shook his head, "It is just like with Lila, she needs to apologize and take her responsibility back. Lila's lies aren't hurting anyone and if she just apologized everything will go back to normal." 

Everyone looked at the boy in horror, what the hell was wrong with this kid? 

"Calm down? Apologize?! MARINETTE GETS TREATED LIKE GARBAGE BY EVERYONE! Her friends believed a lot over her! They physically and mentally abuse her. The Kwami's take advantage of her! Her parents neglect and abuse her! And you," Plagg spat, "You are the worst of them all! You stalked and sexually assaulted her! Someone she trusted hurt her! I should kill you! You hurt my kitten!" He screamed making the whole room shake. 

"I'm her soulmate. It's fine." Adrien waved it off. 

Red hood started shaking in rage, "You sexually assaulted her? You're dead!" He lunged for Adrien only to be held back by Nightwing. 

The BatClan did not take sexual assault lightly and the entire League was glaring at him. 

"You touched my sister?" Hippolyta spat grabbing her sword. 

Diana grabbed her arm, "Mother, it's best not to act rash." She half chastised glaring at Adrien, "Plagg, tell us what we need to know." 

Plagg hissed angrily going into the miracle box on the table quickly. He came out with Pollen who went straight to Adrien with a angry cry and used her venom on him. Adrien dropped to the floor as a stiff board with a muffled groan. 

"Plagg, tell us everything." 

Plagg deflated sitting on the table next to Kaalki and Pollen who moved to comfort her brother. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He muttered. 

Batman immediately started typing and her file came up for everyone to see. The breath of everyone in the room hitched at the picture shown, this was nothing like the girl they just met. She looked younger but her eyes and smile held a brightness they never saw when she was here. There was a video and someone hit play making the screen go black for a second. 

"Hey guys what's up?" The camera turns to a younger Adrien Agreste. 

"We're having a race!" A young girls voice came from behind the camera turning it to the right. There was a small obstacle course with four people at a starting line, "If Nino, Alix, or Marinette beat Kim in the race he has to wear a monkey costume to school for a week!" The girl laughed. 

"Is that a good idea? Marinette in the race? She will probably break a leg." They heard Adrien worry. 

"She'll be fine," the girl scoffed, "Now! 30 seconds to start!" She yelled. 

They watched Marinette, a girl with pink hair, a boy in a red cap, and another boy twice all of their sizes line up. 

"Don't cry when you lose." The tall boy smirked. 

"In your dreams!" The pink haired girl scoffed. 

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" A horn went off. 

There were shouts and laughs as they watched the four of the kids practically ram into each other. It was a course of stairs and rails that they had to climb, jump, or roll under. Marinette was tripping every few seconds but managed to stay in the lead. 

"GO MARI!" 

"RUN MARINETTE!"

She tripped and rolled jumping up before bolting again, it was something like out of a cartoon but giggled at herself. Suddenly the guy in the red cap fell and Marinette frowned looking in front of her and back. She ran to the boy and helped him up before taking off again holding his hand. The tall boy and pink haired girl were neck to neck now before she caught the lead by a few inches. 

"WE WIN!" The pink hair girl yelled jumping up and down. 

"Mari-"

The camera cut off before changing to a different video where she was much older. 

"Hey Maritrash." 

Marinette rolled her eyes and kept walking before she was harshly yanked back by her hair. The camera showed the same tall boy from the race glaring at her. 

"Let go Kim, I'm busy." Marinette huffed. 

A girl with brown hair and green eyes walked forward, "Marinette how could you be so mean? I just wanted to be your friend! How could you text me to kill myself?" She started bawling. 

Marinette pushed the boy off, "Lila, I don't even have your number so do me a favor and back off. I'm not in the mood for your lies today." She grabbed her bag and started walking again. 

The League watched as the boy grabbed her again and another huge guy in black hold her down. They watched six different kids beat her up and cut slurs into her skin. They threw her on the floor and people gasped when she stood up like nothing happened. 

"Are you done now?" She sighed. 

The video cut off and the League turned to Plagg who was watching the screen with longing. 

"Marinette..."

"Is a coward. She let people hurt her and has shown she is not competent to be a hero. She is weak." Robin muttered. 

Plagg hissed, "Marinette is not weak! She has saved you, this world, this universe countless times! She did it so well that none of you noticed the dangers in Paris! She has watched her friends and family die hundreds of times in a hundred different ways!" He flew over to his face, "She herself has died 173 times saving the world only to save herself again! Can you imagine dying and waking up a second later in a younger version of herself that needs to save her future self?! Do you know what it's like to be betrayed by the people who expect you to save them everyday? Do you know what it's like to almost become akumatized 61 times?! Do you know what it's like for someone to mentally torture you for their own gain?! Have you been sexually assaulted and had to walk into school the next day with a smile?! I want to see you repress your emotions for four years and save the people who hurt you! She is not WEAK!" He shouted.

"Plagg," Hippolyta called, "Why don't you go in the box and calm down. We can find her later." She gently suggested. 

Plagg huffed and took his ring of Adrien, "No! You're not her. I'm finding her, even if I have to do it alone!" He glared at everyone. 

"Plagg, why did you call her your kitten earlier? I don't understand, she's my true ladybug." Tikki spoke up hesitantly. 

Pollen and Kaalki nodded at him, "Because Tikki," he spat her name, "Not only is Marinette the Grand Guardian, she's the Great holder." He rolled his eyes. 

Hippolyta gasped, "She's true, to all of you? A true holder to all nineteen miraculous?" She paled. 

"Yes," he answered, "And if I don't find her soon, it's over. If she dies unnaturally, the universe is over. It will create an imbalance so great that nothing will survive. The universe needs her." He blinked almost bored. 

Flash stepped up, "We know they lied about us being a true holder but what exactly does it mean?" He asked wanting to get a better view. 

"A true holder is someone who has a soul compatible to a miraculous. Once the true holder and miraculous are untied they become one. They connect with a miraculous way beyond anyone else who could just simply use a miraculous. From the bond a true holder can even develop side effects from their miraculous. An example would be ladybugs hibernate during winter so a true ladybug would hibernate if she/he was too cold. Cats purr, bees love honey, mice love cheese, but in the end it all depends on the person." Pollen explained. 

Aquaman frowned, "And how do souls become compatible with a miraculous?" 

"Souls can't become compatible with a miraculous, they just are. A short time before we were connected to our miraculous we wanted to make sure there would be good holders. Each Kwami blessed a few souls and we had no idea when the souls would be reunited with us again. But," Tikki turned to Plagg, "A great holder isn't possible Plagg. All of us never blessed the same soul." She shook her head. 

He nodded, "That's because we didn't. Now back off, I need to find my daughter." He snarled. 

"Daughter?" Superman repeated. 

"Marinette is the Great Holder because I created her soul." He hummed with his eyes closed making his body glow, "Found her," He grinned. 

Tikki gasped, "Plagg, that is not possible. It is against Kwami law! We are not supposed to mess with the power about the creation of souls! Even if it was possible, only I could do that!" She cried. 

"You might be the Kwami of creation but I created her soul Tikki. She's my daughter, when she first transformed as Lady Noire I knew she was mine. I felt it. I'm going after my kitten." He went to Kaalki and whispered something.

"Where is she Plagg, if what you say is true then we need to find her as well. We need her." Aquaman stepped forward. 

Plagg scoffed, "Yeah right, like I'm going to tell any of you where she is. If Marinette didn't want to give you guys a miraculous then there was a reason for that. Everyone thinks they can treat her as a doormat and enough is enough. Tikki treats her like a doll more than a person and she's supposed to protect her, love her like she's the world! Did you know that Guardians keep us locked away in the box when we're not in circulation? Marinette bought the Kwami's a luxury doll house so they don't have to stay in the box. Marinette's parents restrict her food because 'someone like her doesn't deserve it.' Do you want to know where it goes? To the Kwami's and they treat her like that. Marinette is a victim who gets told it's her fault and I'll cataclysm the world before I let that happen again." Plagg threatened. 

"Where is she?" Hippolyta asked worriedly. 

Plagg sighed, "She is on the way to her soulmate." He answered clipped. 

Muffled protest was heard from Adrien but Red Hood kicked him effectively knocking him out. 

"So like a boyfriend?" Kid Flash spoke up confused. 

Plagg shook his head, "While there are soulmates what Marinette has is entirely different. The soulmates you're thinking of are souls that compliment and understand each other. Marinette's soulmate connection is one of the purest forms there is, a shared soul. When I created her soul the second guardian to exist wanted it to become stronger. In order to protect the soul I split it in two. A soulmate like that is purely platonic, a brother, sister, father, and so on. To have a romantic relationship with a shared soulmate is spiritual incest." He gagged, "I have to go to her. She needs me." He insisted. 

Red hood rubbed his chest again, "Fuck," he grunted catching everyone's attention, "What the fuck is wrong with me." He coughed. 

Plagg narrowed his eyes before turning away, "I must go now. Don't follow me." He warned before Kaalki opened a small portal and he flew through. 

Hippolyta took a deep breath, "In the box Tikki, now." She ordered watching the red Kwami bolt to the box, "Anything else we should know?" She turned to the other two. 

"Marinette figured out who Hawkmoth was a few months after she received her miraculous." Pollen confessed. 

"What?! Then why isn't he taken care of?!" Batman boomed. 

Pollen's mouth opened but a light came from the box and a mouse flew out looking around. 

"Where is my doe?" Mullo squeaked, "Tikki said she's gone! Where is Marinette?" Mullo looked everywhere. 

Kaalki shushed Mullo, "It's okay Mullo, we will see her again." Kaalki promised. 

"Marinette figured out Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste," Pollen buzzed angrily, "His father?!" Miss Martian pointed to Adrien making the three nod, "It was when they first started but Hawkmoth knew Ladybug had him as a suspect. Gabriel akumatized himself to throw her off course and when she asked if he could do that, the guardian lied to her. He didn't want to tell her too much about our powers because he was afraid. Without the truth Marinette had to leave him alone but always suspected. When she became Guardian she was more certain than ever that it was him. She tried to take him down alone but she could never find the time. With her parents abuse, all the work the school forces on her, and Chat constantly stalking her it was hard to find a time to transform without risking her identity. She barely found ways to transform regularly and it was only with the help of Trixx and her illusions. Plagg came to Marinette and helped her whenever she needed it. In order to keep the akumas down Plagg resorted to eating or destroying all the butterflies he could in Hawkmoth's lair. Plagg tried to steal the miraculous but he could never find an opening. It was all weighing down on Marinette and we thought Chat would be there for her but he wasn't. He harassed her in both forms and refused to help if she didn't date him. Most of the time she had to use Mullo to create multiple versions of herself and combine powers. It always took a toll on her body due to the conditions she lived in but she never gave up." Pollen hugged Mullo. 

"She- she's just a child." Black Canary choked out, "I need to see her, she needs help." She panicked. 

Green arrow put an arm around her, "It's okay, we'll find her." He promised.

"So essentially, Marinette is the most powerful person in the universe and we have no idea where she is?" Green Lantern huffed. 

"This is your fault!" Pollen zoomed to Green Lantern, "She asked for help and you ignored her! It is the fault of this so called League! Everything she went through is on you!" She was pulled back by Kaalki and Mullo. 

Wonder Woman frowned, "And we'll make it up to her. We'll take down Hawkmoth tonight and start looking for her tomorrow. It was our fault and now we must take responsibility for it." She nodded looking around, "I'll help with whatever you need mother," Diana bowed her head. 

Hippolyta sighed, "First, someone get rid of him before I do it myself." She sneered at Adriens body. 

"We have work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I saw the comments so I’m back. Let me know if I should continue!


	3. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette leaves Paris and Talia takes her away from that life. Plagg found his kit and makes sure she will be okay.

Talia POV: 

"Talia?" I heard her sweet voice ask, "I need to disappear." She said a bit rushed. 

My eyes narrowed, "What's wrong Marinette? Did something happen?" I asked worriedly. 

She huffed, "The Justice League showed up and the Kwami's betrayed me. I had enough and quit. I gave the Guardianship to Wonder Woman's mom, a past Ladybug wielder. I know they'll come looking for me because of my... abilities but not now. I'm tired." She whispered, "I just need to get out of here before it gets worse. You're the only one who I knew could help me disappear." She finished. 

My teeth gritted together, the Kwami's betrayed her? After everything she's been through, "Of course, I will be there soon. The Justice League's Zeta tubes will be quite useful, they should fix the security on that. Grab anything you'll need or want but leave the stuff they can use to track you. Be careful, munaqadhi." I spoke softly before hanging up. 

I stormed through the halls and knelt before my father on his throne. He was muttering about needing more time and what to do. 

"Father, I need to go to Paris," I spoke with finality. 

He hummed turning to me, "And what is the reason for this rash decision, daughter?" He narrowed his eyes at me. 

I looked up, "Munaqadhi, has finally asked for my help father. The girl from two years ago, she needs to disappear, especially from the Justice League." My tone was a bit harsh. 

He hummed again, "Fine, pay your debt to her but bring her here. I want to meet her." He grinned sadistically. 

I internally winced because this is exactly what I didn't want. I want to protect her but I'm not sure she'll be safe here. 

"Of course, I won't be long." I nodded accepting that I had no choice. 

Quickly standing up I walked out of the room and gathered a few assassins to bring just in case. I wasn't going to take a chance when she finally asked me for help after two whole years. My introduction with Marinette was rushed due to the way she found me. I had gone after Deathstroke right after I dropped Damian off with Bruce. He did not succeed in killing my father but he almost succeeded in killing me. Marinette found me bleeding out in Paris near a bakery and she helped me. She dragged me up to her room and healed me fairly quickly. 

"What is that?" I whispered tiredly. 

She hummed, "I have a healing ability of the sort, you'll be okay." She whispered back with her hands hovering over me. 

Even when I told her she saved an assassin, one that could kill her without a second thought, she didn't care. 

"As long as you're not originally here for me, then we don't have a problem. Even then, I don't think I would care." She laughed but it was broken. 

We spent an entire afternoon talking and I realized that she was a hurt soul. Her eyes showed all the pain and despair she went through. She still saved me ignoring her own pain and I had a debt to her, so I left my number and told her if she needed anything at all, to call. I waited for the phone to ring but surprisingly it never came... until now. And I surely will not let her down now either, not like they did.

— 

Marinette POV: 

I finally made it to my room after an hour of avoiding people and packed a small bag of the little things I need. I threw the grimoire in my bag along with my two recent sketchbooks. Once I made sure I had everything I grabbed the other five sketchbooks I had and walked down the stairs. 

"Where have you been?" Tom sneered at me. 

I lightly rolled my eyes, "I was working on designs for my class to apologize to them." I lifted the books for him to see, "You were right, it was my fault. It's time I made everything right." I smiled innocently. 

His face brightened, "That's great Marinette! I knew you'd come around! I'll tell your mother that tonight's punishment is off!" He grinned walking away. 

My innocent smile settled into a scowl and I walked out of the apartment. What I said was true, it was my fault, I never should've let it get so far but what could I do with no support? I'm going to make things right... for me. I'm going to leave and focus on myself and no one can tell me no. My feet took me to the alley behind the bakery and I threw the extra sketchbooks in a dumpster. 

"What a shame," I muttered emotionlessly before lighting them on fire. 

I wanted to cry watching my work burn but at that movement, it felt like a relief. Half of those books were already destroyed from liquids, cuts, and tears from people at school. Lila would claim I stole her designs so they would go straight to the source first, the books. I'm just glad I had a good memory and once I have an idea, I can't seem to let go of it. 

A small breath of relief left me as I walked down the streets of Paris. 

Soon this would just be a memory, nothing more. 

People on bikes and couples were walking home since it was getting late. A few tourists were heading to the nearest hotel with smiles making me feel a bit guilty. What is going to happen now? What if the Justice League still doesn't take this seriously? The world's- the balance of the universe is at stake. It's not something they can put off and hope it will settle down soon. I never had a problem with Green Lantern at first but when he refused to at least hear me over is where it started. He took one look and wrote me off as a child playing a prank. He then belittled me but I wasn't going to give him satisfaction. It makes me wonder how he ended up with his own ring, he was chosen for a good reason but I have yet to see it. 

"Hey! Ma-Ma-Marinette!" Luka's voice called out. 

I turned to see him come to a stop on his bike, "Hi Luka, it's been a while. How have you been?" I gave him a small smile.

He hummed, "I have been doing well, I miss seeing you around..." He smiled back, "I have heard a bit of what is happening at school. I know none of it is true, you'd never do any of those things." He paused. 

"Thanks and I'm sorry, I've just been really busy. I missed you as well." I said honestly. 

He chuckled softly, "It's fine melody, where are you heading? Isn't home the other way?" He asked curiously. 

I nodded, "Yeah, I just needed to take a much-deserved walk. Are you heading home?" I looked up at the sky. 

The sun was almost already down and the sky was getting darker by the minute. 

"Yes, did you want to take a ride?" He held his hand out. 

Without a doubt my hand grabs his, "Always," I smiled and climbed on the bike. 

We rode around for a few minutes before heading towards his boat. I relished in the moment for a bit knowing this might be the last time I see him. We stopped by the boat and I got off watching him gently lift the bike over the railing. He turned back to me and I felt terrible but he just gave me a sad smile. 

"You're leaving aren't you?" He asked quietly. 

I sighed, "I'm sorry Luka, I really tried but Paris is not my home anymore." I bit my lip. 

He looked so sad, "I understand Marinette, your melody is off and you need to fix it. Even if it's not here... with me." He coughed. 

"About that," I shifted, "I did like you Luka, really, I think I was so caught up in a fantasy that I knew wouldn't happen and still tried. I- um..." I smiled grabbing his hand, "I have seen a few things Luka and I know I'm not the one for you. There is someone out there who will make you happier than I could have. I wish I could make you happy but you deserve more, and you will have more. Soulmates are rare Luka, and I would jump off the Eiffel tower before you gave yours up for someone like me." A small chuckle escaped my lips. 

A tear ran down his cheek and I wiped it away quickly, "I trust you," he whispered, "But... in this moment, I could wish it was you." He cupped my cheek. 

A familiar figure was perched on a rooftop across the river, "And in this moment, I can only tell you that I'll always be there for you. Always. Au revoir Luka. Je t'aime." I kissed his cheek before walking away. 

"Je t'aime," I barely heard his soft whisper.

A soft thud sounded behind me, "Hello darling," she greeted. 

I smiled turning around to her knowing fully well that she didn't have to make a sound if she didn't want to, "Thanks for the warning, you look well." I commented.

"You as well, let's go Munaqadhi. We have a long flight ahead of us." She held her hand out. 

My hand quickly reached out and I impulsively wrapped her in a hug. She stroked my hair, "Come darling, you've had a troublesome day." She pulled us along. 

The rest of the way was a blur but soon we were at the airport boarding a private plane. Talia quickly had me wrapped up in a blanket on a recliner chair next to her while the few she brought sat far away. I felt my eyes closing and was about to drift away from her voice on the phone when I felt his presence. 

"Baby claws!" 

I turned to see Plagg phase through the plane and go straight for my cheek. 

"I'm sorry Kit, I'm so sorry. When I couldn't feel you- I thought I lost you." His voice cracked. 

I gently held him in my hands, "Plagg, what are you doing here? I'm sure the Guardian won't be happy about that." I rubbed his head. 

He huffed, "Kit, I cannot explain the amount of idiocy in that room. I pulled the entire league's leg for what they did and escaped promptly. You're my Kit and I'll be damned if you go somewhere without me." He grinned handing me his ring. 

I sucked in a breath, "And... Adrien?" I whispered. 

Plagg frowned, "He can't hurt you anymore. Hippolyta was more than happy to get rid of him but alas the idiots stopped her. Never mind that," he turned to Talia, "Thank you for helping my Kit, it seems as everyone is hurting her these days. I will warn you that if you hurt her I have dibs to cataclysm you." 

"Plagg!" I scolded. 

Talia smirked, "Of course, but let's talk about this when we arrive. She is quite exhausted." Talia patted my arm lightly. 

I put the ring on and watched it transform into a more subtle ring. It was still silver and a wide band with a cat indentation in the center. I felt a connection flicker and sighed happily getting comfortable again. Plagg curled up on my shoulder and started purring which always automatically calmed me. Within the next two minutes, I was asleep and felt content for once. 

Hopefully, it'll say this way.

— 

"Munaqadhi, it's time to wake up." Someone cooed quietly. 

I shifted to sit up and rubbed my eyes, "Hey Talia..." I yawned, "How long was I asleep?" I looked around. 

She smiled sadly, "The whole trip actually, it seems as if you finally wore yourself out darling. You were out for a while eighteen hours." She rubbed my head, "You can use the restroom and we can go." She helped me up and handed me a small bag. 

I lightly rubbed Plagg's head as he sat eating some cheese on the table before walking to the restroom. I cleaned up and brushed my teeth before walking out still a bit tired. Talia brought me my stuff and we walked to the door and I squinted seeing the bright sun. The door opened and the was a burst of heat making my nose scrunch up but at the same time, it felt nice on my skin. 

"Where are we?" I asked walking down the steps. 

She sighed a bit, "Nanda Parbat, more specifically... Tibet." She looked around. 

I cringed, "The... Guardian temples don't happen to be around here would they?" I pursed my lips. 

She shook her head, "The Temples that were restored are actually a few hours away. When it happened we went to investigate but they are sealed off by magic. No one is in the Temples according to our thermal technology so they're just sitting there. I can take you to check it out soon, if you like." She offered walking into what looked like a hidden temple. 

She led us to a set of double doors, "Marinette, my father wants to meet you. I originally planned to take you far away but he was adamant. I just want to warn you not to be afraid, he won't hurt you, I won't let him." She promised. 

Plagg shifted on my shoulder and into my bag making my eyes move to the door again. Talia nodded and the doors opened slowly and I felt power radiating the room. She gently pulled me along but I couldn't take my eyes off of the Lazarus pit. Plagg told me about those about a year ago and said they were made from his energy. 

"Daughter, you never told me you had a true Ladybug hidden..." A deep voice spoke. 

Ladybug? Well actually that makes sense, I've used Tikki for so long that her essence is embedded into me more than the others. My eyes finally met the mans and both of us jolted in our places. My hands flew to my chest while he gasped standing up. 

"It- can't be." He whispered. 

Talia looked thoroughly confused, "Hello, Father." My bluebell eyes shifted to Plagg's green, the same eye color as the man in front of me. 

He smiled widely, "It's you, I've waited so long." He quickly moved to me and cupped my cheek. 

Plagg's ring burned and I lifted to see the cat engraving suddenly become loose. I slid the ring off and to my surprise, the ring split in two. The band had a hole where the cat engraving was and a smaller ring with the cat engraving sat on a thin band appeared. I put the thin one on and handed the man the other watching him slide it on happily. A green glow engulfed us and I felt safety, warmth, and comfort making me smile. 

Once it was settled down Plagg zoomed out, "I'm glad my children are reunited, it's good to see you Ra's." Plagg grinned at the man before settling on my shoulder again. 

"Talia," Ra's smiled, "Meet your sister. This is who I've been waiting for all this time." His eyes sparkled. 

"Sister?" She repeated. 

He nodded, "Come, let's talk." He ushered us into private quarters. 

Ra's carefully went over the whole soulmate thing with Talia and I sat back listening to Plagg purr. A hand covered mine and Talia squeezed it saying it was my turn. I took a deep breath and finally spilt everything I had locked away, everything that has happened to me. So say they were angry was an understatement, Ra's accidentally cataclysmed a knife he was holding. 

"Baby claws," Plagg frowned, "I know it's hard but you have to tell them everything." He stressed. 

My head ducked down as I explained the sexual harassment and assault from the previous cat holder. There were no words after that and my shoulders closed in more showing how ashamed I was of myself. 

"Kill him," Ra's ordered, Talia. 

I huffed, "You can't kill him, not now anyway." I rolled my eyes, "The Justice League is currently 'taking care of him' apparently. If they see the League went after Adrien they'll figure I'm here. And... I'm not ready to go back." I frowned playing with my fingers. 

Ra's grabbed my hand, "Don't worry daughter, you do not have to do anything you don't want to. He will be punished accordingly but for now, let us show you your new home." He smiled gently. 

I nodded happily at the change of subject and followed them around the halls. 

"Father, your soul... it's not complete. Why?" I asked confused. 

He sighed, "Later, I promise." Making me nod and turn back to all the rooms. 

"Can I train too?" I asked curiously watching some assassins fight. 

Ra's nodded, "Of course, anything you want." He patted my head moving along. 

We walked a bit more when my eyes caught something and another man walked to us with his head bowed. 

"You look like the little traffic light," I blurted out. 

Talia cracked a small smile while Ra's chuckled, "I do." The man replied confidently but his body screamed hesitance. 

"This is Damian's clone Marinette, he was created two years ago for a specific reason but it seems as it's not needed anymore." Talia explained. 

"Do you act the same as well?" 

He scowled making me giggle, "No." he grunted. 

"I want to train with him." I clapped excitedly. 

He looked taken back while Talia's eyes widened and Ra's just looked thoughtful. 

"Okay," Ra's agreed, "His purpose has... changed. If you don't mind Talia and I have to discuss something very quickly. Why don't you get to know each other hm?" He patted my head before walking away with Talia after ordering everyone else out of the room as well. 

I smiled, "Hi, my name is Marinette. You can call me whatever you want, but what's your name?" I asked quickly. 

His eyebrows furrowed, "Heretic?" He said/asked. 

"And you like that name?" I tilted my head. 

He shrugged, "What about Hawk? Close by different at the same time." I tapped my chin. 

"I- like it." He nodded with a small smile. 

"Oh!" I giggled nervously hearing a small throat clear, "This Plagg, Kwami of Destruction. He is technically my dad but I can explain it more as we go along." I scratched behind Plagg's ears. 

Hawk nodded, "Take your time, you might not have realized it but you just did so much for me. Thank you." He shifted on his feet. 

"No problem Hawk, I like you. You're my new big/little brother since I'm older." I clarified. 

He chuckled, "I'm older and taller." He said smugly. 

I huffed, "You look older but I'm older mister. And about the height thing... who in their right mind decided it was a good idea to make you eight feet tall?!" I threw my hands up exasperated. 

He chuckled again, "I'm only seven feet tall." 

"Seven feet too much!" I pouted. 

My stomach rumbled, "Come ukhti, you're too small. You need more meat." He held his arm out. 

My nose scrunched up, "I guess, I must warn you that I won't eat a lot. The people I lived with like to restrict my eating and even then I never had a full meal. Or one a day at that." I sighed. 

He frowned, "I'm sorry ukhti, I can kill them?" He offered. 

"Maybe next time Hawk, for now, you're mine. Say, have you tried a macaron before?" 

"Macaron?"

"It's a..."

—

Talia POV: 

"So it's settled. As soon as this has settled down, the Agreste's will die. Her parents will suffer and those puny children will beg for mercy." Father snarled twisting his ring. 

I smirked, "That they will, no one hurts family." 

We turned to see Marinette and Heretic- well Hawk now I suppose eat together. He said something that made her giggle and I saw father's posture relax entirely before smiling. I'm glad he can be relaxed now and I hope this will be good, for both of them. 

"She's still hurting," Plagg appeared beside us. 

Father hummed, "They'll pay Plagg. You of all know how long I've been waiting and I won't let some petty children ruin it for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So little explanation regarding Heretic. The BatClan knows about Heretic because they’ve fought him and the League of Assassins. Heretic did not kill Damian because they were waiting until Damian was at least sixteen. I saw the comments about Jason and it will be explained soon. Thanks for the love!
> 
> Little warning, I DO NOT speak Arabic so I had to rely on the internet for translations and if it’s wrong feel free to correct but don’t get mad at me pls. 
> 
> Munaqadhi- my savior  
> Ukhti- sister


	4. A Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth is *clap clap* cut off. Justice League wants to find Marinette and stuff.

Third POV:

"What's the plan?" Flash asked loudly. 

Hippolyta hummed, "We are going to need the layout of where this Gabriel Agreste lives." She looked at the Kwami's. 

"What exactly does he want? What is the exact wish? If we have the reasoning it will be easier to go from there." Superman spoke up. 

Pollen, Mullo, and Kaalki started whispering before turning to everyone. 

"His wife," Mullo squeaked, "The public believes that Emilie Agreste went missing." Mullo looked away. 

"But she didn't." Green arrow clarified. 

Kaalki shook her head, "No, she did not. Nevertheless, the wish he wants to make cannot be made, ever. If he manages to make the wish the balance will be ruined. Horribly so." She crossed her hooves. 

"What happened to her?" Wonder Woman asked sitting down. 

"He has her. Under his home, he has her body in one of those glass cases. He is trying to preserve her body, he wants to bring her back but she's... gone. Her soul is gone. Emilie Agreste did it to herself. It is known that the Peacock miraculous is- well was heavily damaged. Emilie knew it was killing her but she continued to use it and in the long run, it killed her. The current holder, Mayura, Gabriel's assistant Natalie is very badly sick. She knew the consequences just as Emilie did and there is nothing we can do." Pollen buzzed angrily. 

"Well... Marinette could probably help but after what they did to her she wouldn't help. Not like they deserve it." Kaalki huffed. 

"So like a Mr. Freeze case, except world ending." Red Robin sighed. 

Batman sighed unnoticeably, "Now would be the best time to go after him. Even with him being an adult his powers are very limited. One akuma at a time. He let out two akuma's today, Mister Pigeon this morning and Volphina. You met her." Mullo looked at Hippolyta. 

"Mister Pigeon? Volphina? What powers did he give them?" Aqualad asked confused. 

"Mister Pigeon is basically what he is called. He can control and use Pigeons, it is not very difficult to defeat him but Ladybug would usually fight him alone. Chat Noir has a feather allergy so Ladybug said it was best for her to handle it alone. Volphina on the other hand is a girl named Lila Rossi. She... is a very bad person, her powers are a basic copy of the fox miraculous. She has the power of illusions. It is not necessarily dangerous but Lila is. Lila ruined Marinette's life and we aren't just talking about Marinette as a civilian. Lila hates Ladybug. There have been times where Lila has specifically tried to kill Ladybug. Lila asked an akuma to kill Ladybug while she distracted Chat Noir. She is a horrible human being and should be put down." Pollen was shaking in anger. 

"We know she is working with Hawkmoth. At first, it was just little threats to Marinette. If she didn't go along with her lies at school then she'd take away her friends. Marinette however is able to control herself and Lila watched her turn away an akuma. After that things with Lila got worse, it became physical. We followed her and figured out she was working with him and for one reason." Mullo frowned. 

Hippolyta sighed, "And the reason?" She asked very worried for her sister. 

"To break her. He wants Marinette. He believes that with her ability to repress emotions it will help create a world-ending akuma. He wants Lila to break Marinette so badly that she will snap and there would be no way to come back. If Marinette is akumatized, it is over. For all of us." Kaalki whispered the end. 

Batman took a step, "Them it's obvious. Marinette is too important to be left alone and unguarded. We need to find her now." He demanded. 

"No," Hippolyta shook her head, "We will find her but not now. We need to take down Hawkmoth or finding her will only lead him to her. We go tonight. I want the kids with me. It will be a great learning experience for them." She looked at the teens. 

"But we-"

"You can watch from a distance but how are they supposed to learn if you do not let them. You give them trivial assignments which does nothing for their education. They will come with me and that is final. Understand?" Hippolyta narrowed her eyes. 

"Yes." Everyone mumbled. 

"Us too?" Superboy spoke up. 

"I forget there are two of you." Hippolyta looked at Conner and Jon, "Could you really not give them two separate names?" She sighed. 

Conner snorted, "I said the same thing." He crossed his arms. 

"The super-sons can come as well." Hippolyta nodded. 

Robin scoffed, "Ridiculous. This should have been over years ago." He crossed his arms. 

"Come on Robin, we get to go! Stop being a big grouch!" Jon smiled. 

"Whatever." 

—

"Are you guys set?" Green Lantern asked over the coms.

"Affirmative." Everyone acknowledged.

Hippolyta watched through a window and saw Gabriel barking orders at Natalie and a bigger man. They were no doubt looking for his son Adrien but he was not going to find him tonight. She watched his body posture stiffen which meant he knew that they were being watched. Gabriel called for his transformation and with the fear from the bigger man he quickly akumatized him. 

"It's time," Hippolyta spoke. 

The team went through the windows but quickly became unnecessary as a giant gorilla grew in front of them. 

"Tigress!" 

Hippolyta ignored everything else but Hawkmoth, "Hand over the miraculous before I forcibly remove it. The Kwami should curse you." She hissed pointing her sword at him. 

"No. You hand over the ladybug miraculous or I will end you!" He roared charging at her. 

Their respective weapons clashed, "You are trying to fight when you have already lost. You are fighting a losing fight." She snarled. 

"Duusuu, s-spread..." Natalie coughed. 

Kid Flash zoomed around her grabbing the peacock miraculous, "I don't think so lady." He grinned zooming away. 

Natalie gasped catching Gabriel's attention, "Get out of here!" He yelled. 

Kid Flash made it to the rendezvous point, "I was able to get this one since she is sick. I did not want to risk keeping it in the same area." He explained handing it to Wonder Woman. 

She hummed, "Thank you, go back to your team. I will put it with the others so it can heal properly, it was fixed artificially." She examined the brooch. 

When he got back he saw his team about to get trampled on and quickly moved all of them. 

"Thanks."

"She dealt with this shit daily? It's ridiculous." 

"We just need to find the akumatized object." 

"He is a gorilla wearing clothes! Anything could be the akuma!" 

"Tt, it's the watch."

"Couldn't have said it sooner demon spawn?" 

"Tt, it was obvious." 

"Superboy knock him!"

They looked at each other, "Which one?" They asked in unison. 

"For the love of- does it matter?! You're both indestructible!" 

"Hmph," they both pouted rushing forward. 

Hippolyta was kicked in the stomach, "You have no training. You rely solely on the miraculi's power and that is your mistake. You ruined my sisters life and for that, you shall pay!" She shouted charging at him. 

Police sirens caught the team's attention but Hippolyta took Hawkmoth’s distraction to corner him. They fought as he stumbled back through the main doors. She was backing him into the open but with nowhere to go. 

"Is that Hawkmoth?"

"Who is that?"

The police and few people around watched the fight with great interest. Hippolyta finally decided it was enough and knocked him down. With the blade at his throat it was finished and he knew it. 

"You are a disgrace to humanity. You shall live with the consequences of abusing a miraculous. You will regret everything you have ever done." She spat with heavy anger. 

She used the yo-yo with her other hand to quickly catch the akuma the team just defeated while keeping her eyes on him. The team came over and surrounded the man currently on the floor. Hippolyta used her sword to pop the miraculous off and caught it with her hand. The citizens of Paris gasped at the man behind the mask. 

"Gabriel Agreste, you are to be properly punished by not only the people of Paris but the Kwami's and Gods as well. You have emotionally abused Paris for years and you shall feel the weight of it. You have killed hundreds to millions of people for your own personal gain. That ends now. Gabriel Agreste as the Guardian of the Miracle Box you are hereby cursed for your betrayal. You will never be able to wield another miraculi. Your memories of the grimoire and the Miraculi's hidden powers are now stripped. You will live with what you have done and shall never forget the faces of the people you've killed. You shall bear the mark of the cursed." Hippolyta ran her sword along his collar bone. 

Everyone watched Gabriel cry out in pain and glow where her sword touched. He ripped his shirt to see a mark just as she said. It was the mark of a curse. It was a mark he could never be rid of. He slumped down panting, he lost and there was nothing he could do about it. 

"Natalie." He whispered. 

Hippolyta scoffed, "She will die in time. It is no one's fault but your own, and it is no one's fault but her own as well. During your trial, you will be wrapped in the Lasso of Hestia and speak of all you have done. There is no escaping Gabriel." She glared at him before walking to the police. 

"Hawkmoth's reign is now over. I want Lila Rossi taken into police custody for aiding a terrorist and she shall be tried as an adult." Hippolyta narrowed her eyes, "Now!" She demanded. 

The police scrambled around, "What do we do with her?" Aqualad asked nodding to Natalie. 

"She will be taken into custody as well. There is nothing we can do for her health and until the time comes she will face the consequences. The trial will be pushed forward fairly quickly. Then the next course of action will be finding my sister. She needs our help and we need hers." Hippolyta sighed. 

The team frowned, "Do you think her soulmate will let it happen? We have no idea who it is and they would be very powerful and protective. This person no doubt already knows all that transpired here. It could be a mistake taking her away." Red Robin yawned. 

"It is a risk we will have to take," Batman spoke up over the comms. 

"Agreed." Black Canary added, "I can't let her disappear without offering my help." She could see her frown without needing to be there. 

Superman hummed, "No offense Dinah, but what makes you think she would want your help. I hate to admit it but the girl was right, she has been more than any of us can imagine. You have helped a lot of people including some of us but there are also certain people you won't be able to help. The girl can repress her emotions unlike anyone we have ever seen, and we have Robin. You must be prepared in case she is one of them." He gently explained. 

"Tt, I'm not bad. I can have feelings." Robin halfheartedly protested. 

Nightwing laughed, "Sure, baby bird. The only emotions you have are annoyance and anger." He teased.

"Yeah demon spawn, you threw a knife at me this morning because I moved your pen." Red Hood chimed in chuckling. 

Robin grumbled under his breath about katana, big head, and blood making the Superboys laugh. 

"Let us go. We have much to do in the next few days." Hippolyta watched the police take Gabriel and Natalie, "We need to keep an eye on the trial. I refuse to let him walk free." She turned to leave. 

"Race?" Kid Flash asked loudly. 

"Sure loser."

"I'm fast!"

"Sure."

— 

"Diana, I must return home soon." Hippolyta frowned. 

It was two days since that night and everyone was seated at the table out of uniform. They have been looking everyone for anyone remotely similar to Marinette but have found nothing. 

Diana sighed, "What of Marinette?" She asked curiously. 

"You must continue the search but I cannot be away from Themyscira for too long." Hippolyta sighed sadly. 

She wanted to find Marinette but it's like she just disappeared within thin air. They saw her leave on a bike with a boy and talked for a few minutes before she left leaving him frowning. After that... there is nothing. 

"And what of the miracle box?" 

Hippolyta glanced at it, "I can take it with me but it is not meant to be there. Even without being in circulation the miracle box is supposed to be part of the world. If I take it to Themyscira it will be like removing it. It will be safer here for the time being, as long as no one touches a miraculous. The miraculous magic is not to be taken lightly." She said pointedly. 

The box moved and everyone went quiet watching it with curiosity and caution. A few Kwami's came out just in time to see them glow for a few seconds. 

"They have been reunited." Longg announced. 

"Who?"

"The soulmates have been reunited. There was a great shift Guardian." Barkk bowed to Hippolyta. 

Everyone frowned, "It's been two days, Plagg said they reuniting two days ago." Diana stood up. 

"It is possible the journey was longer than expected but we assure you, they just reunited. Time is a complicated matter." Fluff spun around. 

Stompp hesitantly floated forward, "However, as you know true holders receive side effects." Everyone nodded, "Since Marinette was underage she only received a few of them. When she turns eighteen she will be hit will the full extent of her powers. It can range from getting extra power when transformed or being able to use our powers outside the transformation. We need to be with her on her birthday or it could go horribly wrong." Stompp rushed out. 

"Shit." Jason stood up. 

"How long do we have?"

"About four months." Pollen nodded thoughtfully. 

Damian crossed his arms, "Tt, there is one option we haven't considered." His permanent scowl twitched, "She mentioned... mother." He struggled to get the word out. 

"There is no way she could be tied to the League. She said the League did not go after the miraculous and she is not one to lie." Wally protested. 

"Do you like her or something? Why are you defending her when you don't know her?" 

Wally coughed, "What?! No! I mean sure she's nice but she's like a little sister! I have a girlfriend! Artemis knows I only love her!" He defended himself. 

Artemis nodded, "Yeah, he doesn't like her. He thinks that he can kidnap her and become her big brother." She rolled her eyes. 

"Hey! I fully stand by the idea!"

"Then why did your face turn red?" Robin sneered. 

Wally cringed, "She called me mustard boy! I knew all of you would tease me. I can never get away with that color can I?" He sighed with a pout. 

"Do you have any knowledge of why Marinette knew a woman named Talia?" Bruce asked the Kwami's. 

They nodded, "A few years ago Marinette found a heavily injured and close to death woman. Marinette took her home and healed her as much as she could. Talia left her a way to contact her if she needed help to repay her but Marinette never used it." Roarr explained. 

"What?! She could have died! Does she know taking random people to her home can have her killed? It is common sense to stay away from people who are close to death with weapons around said person! It is obvious they're dangerous! It could be a trick!" Dick cried out in exasperation. 

"She knew." They confirmed, "Marinette has always been one to help others even if it meant she was put in danger. It is what makes her the Grand Guardian and Great holder. Marinette will sacrifice herself for the greater good. It is why we are protective of her, she is truly the only one who understands the consequences that come with the miraculous. She has seen many timelines and knows the full extent. She may physically be a child but she has been an adult since she became the Guardian." Ziggy huffed in sorrow.

"That's not fair to her. She was just a child." Zantanna frowned. 

"You're right but it's what she was made for. If it wasn't her it would just be another child. It is not fair to anyone really but that is just how it is." Wayzz nodded with guilt.

Bruce sighed and called the one person he did not want to, "Hello beloved," Talia greeted on the screen. 

"Talia," he grunted, "Do you know where Marinette is?" He asked bluntly. 

She grinned, "Marinette? I do not know a Marinette..."

Bruce sighed, "Talia we know that you know her. If you know where she is, tell us. We need her and she needs us." He pinched his nose. 

Talia's face when blank, "No." She refused.

"What?"

"No, I do not know her current location." She shrugged playing with a dagger. 

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "So you have seen her. You are trying to throw us off. Only giving us half the truth. Where is she, Talia? Tell us." He demanded. 

Talia sighed, "I cannot tell you but I will help you with the little I can." She took out a phone, "Marinette, I have a great number of people looking for you here..." She smirked looking at everyone, "I believe they will not take no for an answer. Yes. Alright, I'll leave you to it." She hung up, "Well, good luck." She chuckled darkly hanging up with them. 

The screen flickered and Marinette popped up, she was using the cat miraculous. 

"Bonjour!" She waved showing her claws. 

"Sister!" Hippolyta rushed over, "We have taken care of Hawkmoth and you do not have to worry of him any longer. However, I do request having your presence as soon as possible. The Kwami told us of the events happening on your eighteenth birthday. It is necessary to be near the box and I want to be able to help you." She clasped her hands. 

Marinette tilted her head, "My birthday is not for another... four months? Sorry, I forgot." She squinted. 

"Your own birthday?" Diana asked appalled. 

She shrugged, "I haven't celebrated my birthday in years but I am afraid that the answer is no. I am currently... busy and have no time to waste on a simple birthday." She waved them off. 

"I don't think you understand. You need to be with the miracle box on your birthday. They need to help you control your powers." Clark walked forward, "If you are not with them, you will either be extremely hurt or you will hurt others." He frowned seriously. 

Marinette nodded, "I know that but I left for my own health and I'm not exactly inclined to return to those that lied to me. I don't trust very many anymore so I said no." She hissed as her cat eyes flickered. 

"Marinette," Hippolyta sighed. 

"Tim?" Bruce asked quietly. 

Marinette giggled, "If you are trying to track me it won't work Batman. It is magic, not human technology. Even if your little bird is genius, he will not find me." She mused. 

Tim's cheeks dusted pink at the name before cleared his throat looking at her, "I can totally find you." His eyebrows furrowed. 

Her grin widened showing her fangs, "Be careful Rogue gorge, red birds just happen to be my favorite.” She purred the last bit. 

No one missed the blush on his cheeks that time, “If you can, please don’t flirt with my brother in front of me. It’s gross.” Jason gagged. 

Her eyes snapped to him, “Hi big brother.” She smiled knowingly. 

“Brother?” Everyone including Jason repeated. 

She hummed, “Tell you what, my birthday is four months away non? If you find me in two months, I will stay with you all with no trouble. I will also explain my relationship with Jason if no one figured it out by then. And if I were you I’d hurry, time is ticking away. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a magic monster to destroy.” She chuckled hanging up. 

“Anything?” Bruce asked. 

“Sorry B but she was right. There was no way to trace her.” Oracle spoke up from the phone. 

Hippolyta laughed quietly confusing everyone, “Well I must go, you have two months to find her. Good luck.” Her eyes sparkled with amusement. 

“What do you think mother?” Diana asked walking out with her. 

“I think she is going to give the runaround to everyone in that room. I’m sure she will come forward when it is time, do not fret Diana. Marinette knows when and when not to take things seriously, she is just having the fun she deserves.” Hippolyta gave her a pat on the shoulder. 

Diana smiled, “Yes, the young Red Robin looked quite taken to her advances.” 

“Indeed he did,” she laughed, “I will see you soon daughter. Do keep me updated.” They hugged. 

“Of course,” Diana agreed walking back for the room.

They would find her, sooner or later. Even if it took years to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it will throw things off but for this fic the Young Justice Team is around the same age as Marinette. Tim as Red Robin is the youngest at eighteen, about the same age as Marinette. I thought about Marinette and Wally but it made more sense that he was with Artemis. I’m not putting her in a relationship yet but she does have a flirty attitude now. If there is someone you ship her with comment below and depending on the person, I can make it happen. Anywaysssss, laterrr!


	5. Too Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of crazy shit, sibling Hawk and Marinette moments, maybe some death and seeing the BatClan again.

Marinette POV:

I hummed, "Tell you what, my birthday is four months away non? If you find me in two months, I will stay with you all with no trouble. I will also explain my relationship with Jason if no one figured it out by then. And if I were you I'd hurry, time is ticking away. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a magic monster to destroy." I chuckled before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Hawk asked from next to me. 

I hummed watching the magic lions sniff around, "It was the Justice League. They need me apparently but I'm sure they just want to know if I'm a future threat or not. They like to control everything and it won't happen with me." I huffed. 

"Calm ukhti, they don't deserve your time. Besides, it seems as we have a much more trying matter right now. Those lions refuse to leave." He narrowed his eyes. 

I sighed, "We just need to distract them, magic or not they're still animals. What better way than to catch their attention than with food?" I smirked. 

Hawk hummed, "Ukhti, we don't have food and I highly doubt you will let me use one of the extras behind us." He smirked when some assassins took a step back. 

I giggled, "No need to be rash Hawk, I'm sure there are a few stray animals around here somewhere. Hmm, fine maybe we can distract them with some noise." I frowned. 

"I knew it," he grinned down at me. 

I pouted, "It is not funny," my cat ears twitched.

He nodded, "Of course, it is not funny. Now let us see what is hidden in these temples. The miraculous order is currently on my is it... shit list?" He rubbed his jaw. 

"Hawk!" I scolded lightly.

He put his hands up, "Okay ukhti," he smiled. 

We turned to see a few assassins try to lure the lions away with a bomb. The ground shook and the lions took off to the explosion letting us bolt for the doors. There was a layer of gold hovering around the temple and I gently laid my hand on it. 

"By the power of the Grand Guardian, the Order of the Miraculous temples shall welcome me and my guests." I spoke in the guardian language. 

The gold shimmered before fading away and Hawk nodded opening the door. With my batons at the ready, we walked in on heavy alert. My eyes darted around and the cat ears helped with advanced hearing but something was off. We entered another room and I froze seeing the empty shelves. 

"Hawk, something is wrong. Not a single miracle box is here and something is messing with my hearing. I think we need to leave." I kept moving my eyes. 

He stiffened moving closer to me, "The signatures read that no one is here." He whispered. 

"Yeah well, magic can mess with technology." I scoffed moving closer. 

The assassins with us were on alert aiming for anything that might make any movement. Monks suddenly appear in front of us like it was teleportation and I stepped in front of Hawk. 

"Leave!" One of them boomed in the Guardian Language. 

"I am the Grand Guardian. The temple would not have let us in if I wasn't. Where are the miracle boxes?" I demanded. 

That caught their attention, "You are no longer needed. We spent two hundred years dead because of Fu. We want what we deserve and we will become the gods that we deserve to be. Give us the first miracle box and we will let you leave with your life." Another hissed. 

"We will hurt you." 

"I'd like to see you try." I hissed twirling my baton, "Hawk, we need to go. Now." 

"Then watch."

They started muttering together and I screamed dropping to the floor. I held my head trying to push them out, they can't do this. 

"Kill them!" I heard Hawk shout. 

"Get out!" I yelled, "Get out of my head!" I whimpered. 

Miracle box. Miracle box. Where is the miracle box? Miracle box. Miracle box. Tell us. Tell Us. TELL US! Miracle box. Show us the box. SHOW US!

"CATACLYSM!" I shouted touching the floor.

The monks dropped from the trembling and arrows and blades pierced their skin. I dropped as well, my head hurts so bad. 

Hawk picked me up, "Hawk, need to find boxes. They're not safe." I mumbled tiredly. 

"Rest ukhti, we need to get you home." He whispered back. 

I tried to move but he wouldn't let me, "Ukht please, I need to get you home." He moved my hair. 

"Okay," I whispered closing my eyes. 

"You need to release your transformation so Plagg can eat and heal you better." 

"Plagg... claws in..." 

"Kit? What- Baby claws?"

"They hurt her Plagg, she's tired." 

"She needs Ra's." 

"I know."

I finally felt myself drift away into darkness.

Later I woke up to the sound of purring and shifted more into the warmth wrapped around me. The purring got louder and I finally realized someone was holding me. I blinked a few times to find myself on fathers lap and him purring loudly. Plagg was on my shoulder purring along making me sigh in relief. 

"Don't move too much, they tried to get into your mind. It hurt because of the blocks you put up unconsciously over the years. You need rest." Father mumbled stroking my head. 

"Hawk?" My eyelids fluttered. 

"Do not fret sister. Hawk is dealing with scouting the temples. He told us what happened." Talia spoke up from somewhere. 

I turned to see her sitting on a chair nearby, "I need to be there. If there are more..." 

"Baby claws, it's fine. He will be safe." Plagg purred curling up closer.

I huffed, "And the miracle boxes?" 

Father hummed, "We will help you find them but as we said not now. You need rest." He lightly chastised. 

"Fine, thank you." I murmured getting comfortable again, "Night," I yawned. 

"Tusbehin ala khair."

—

"Hawk, what are you doing?" My tone bewildered.

Hawk was currently hanging upside on a pole reading a book strangely calm. 

"I must be taller Ukhti, this will help." He kept his eyes on the book. 

My jaw dropped, "Hawk, you are literally seven foot one, that is extremely tall! That is absolutely outrageous! I mean what are you trying to accomplish ten feet?!" I threw my hands up. 

He looked up from his book and squinted at me, "Do you want to join me? You do, don't you?" He smirked. 

I huffed, "Move over, I need some inches." I scowled. 

He chuckled when I pouted but dropped down to help me get up. 

"Whoa, maybe I should just drink more milk." I blinked from the dizziness. 

"Most definitely," he mused.

"Shhh, I'm concentrating." I shushed him, "Grow, grow, grow, grow!" I chanted/demanded. 

Hawk chuckled, "Ukhti, that is not how it works. It takes time and patience." 

I jumped down, "What?! That is unacceptable, what is the point then?" I glared at the pole.

He shook his head fondly, "Come, it is time for lunch now. You are still building up your appetite and I don't want you to skip meals." He patted my head. 

"I'm not hungry," 

"Well, I didn't ask little one." 

I sulked the whole way to the dining room, I guess he is right about eating though. I sat in front of Plagg who was munching on Camembert like he hadn't eaten in seven years. He just ate this morning, only four hours ago, and look at him. 

"I can hear you kitten," Plagg grinned. 

"Psssh what?" I smiled innocently. 

Father gave us a small smile, "We found the miracle boxes hidden underneath the temple. They were restored to their original homes in the room of miracles inside the temple. The barrier has also be restored but you can visit anytime you want." He explained lightly. 

I beamed, "Thank you, father. I will visit soon but for now, I just want to be here. With you all. You guys are the best!"

Talia smirked, "You still need to eat Marinette," 

"Aww shoot! I wasn't doing anything?" I protested weakly. 

"Shall we test that?"

"I plead not guilty!" 

Hawk laughed, "Ukhti, you cannot lie." 

"Oh yeah?" I asked. 

I grabbed my water and dumped it on him, "Oh my goodness! I swear it was not me Hawk but you might want to check over there," I pointed behind me, "I think I saw the guilty run that way." I nodded seriously. 

He blinked before pulling me into a hug, "That's okay, I have you here to help warm me up." 

"No, Hawk!" 

"Yes!" He laughed. 

"All right, let us eat." Father shook his head. 

"He started it."

"She started it!"

"HEY!"

"Hmph!"

"You did," I muttered. 

— 

TWO MONTHS LATER:

"Can't catch me, big guy?" I taunted twirling my baton. 

He smirked in return, "Be careful what you say ukhti, next time you need sugar off the top shelf... you'll have to get it yourself." He lunched forward. 

We dodged each other's hits until he managed to grab my baton. I flipped away and into a stanch watching him pull it apart into two. He threw me one and both grew to the same size. 

"Loser gets the last piece of cake," he tilted his head with a large grin. 

I scoffed, "It's strawberry shortcake, that means it's mine!" I charged. 

As our staffs connected my foot shot out but he simply turned slightly bending down avoiding the hit. As he turned his free arm aimed right for my leg making me sidestep quickly. His arm swooshed through the air but if I was correct, his left side should be open soon. I made a few certain moves only allowing him to block when he suddenly hit my abdomen gaining a hiss. His staff flew through the air and I caught it narrowing my eyes. My foot went forward for another strike when an alarm blared to life startling me half to death. 

"What's wrong?" I heard yells and running. 

Hawk looked panicked, "Ukhti, we have to go. There is an attack. You need to get to safety." He grabbed my wrist.

"What? No!" I jerked back, "We need to find my father and sister!" I pleaded. 

"Mari, we don't know who it is!"

"Hawk, the suit is indestructible." 

"Marinette! I can't lose you!" He yelled. 

I frowned, "Okay, let's go." I whispered. 

He sighed, "We have to go quietly, follow my lead okay?" 

I nodded and he lead us through the halls and around the sea of bodies. He pulled me close and took out a gun shooting someone coming from around the corner. I looked down to see, to be honest, I don't know, just a random guy. He pulled me along again when we heard a scream, Talia's scream to be exact. He ran with me closely behind and forced the door to the pit room open. I gasped looking at a katana right in my father's heart. 

"Wilson," Hawk growled. 

Talia was being restrained, "Go," Hawk ordered. 

He charged at this Wilson dude while I took the few assassins holding Talia. 

"Traitors," I spat. 

I knocked one out one by one until it was just me standing and helped Talia up. 

"Okay?" She scanned me. 

I nodded and watched her pick up a dagger stabbing each of them in the throat quickly. 

"Go to father, I will help your brother." She wiped blood off her lips. 

I ran and dropped by him, "Father, I'm sorry. I'm here. Hold on, I just need to get you to the pit." I rambled. 

He shook his head, "His blade, it was laced with a magic poison. It was made with the pits waters, if you throw me in... it will not work." He coughed up blood. 

"No!" I shook my head, "I can heal you, it's fine." I nodded. 

My hands hovered over his wound and it glowed a light pink but did nothing. 

"No, no, no!" I cried. 

He grabbed my hand, "It is fine, abnati. Do not cry, it will be okay." He whispered, "I will not frown upon the time we had together but I wish we had more of it." He smiled weakly, "Take the ring, connect it to my soul. It will make it easier for us to be together in the future." He let out a harsh breath. 

"No, please hang on." I sobbed. 

"Promise me, promise me you will reunite us. You know what to do." His eyelids fluttered. 

"I promise," I choked out.

"Live for you, live for me."

A small breath left his lips and he went still making a whimper escape my lips. I gently slid the ring off his finger before setting him down. 

"You will pay!" Talia shouted fighting with the man. 

Hawk was landing blows but it wasn't enough, whoever this was, he was trained extremely well. I stood up ready to jump in when my baton dropped to the floor. 

"NO!" I screamed. 

Hawk was on the floor, his head two feet away from his body. 

"Tick-tock," he mocked.

Talia spared a glance at him before kicking Wilson so hard he flew into a wall. She ran towards me and picked me up before bowling out of the room. 

"No, Talia. Hawk, father..." I sobbed. 

She ignored me and kept running and soon the sun hit my face. 

"Start it now!"

A loud explosion went off and we dropped to the floor from the pressure. My ears rang but I made out Talia trying to talk to me. I sat up wobbly and the next thing I knew, we were on a plane. 

"Claws in," I mumbled. 

Plagg materialized with a grave face before he flew over and nuzzled my cheek. His purrs made me start bawling and I felt Talia pull me into a hug. 

"Shh, I know. I know. We will get revenge, I promise. Slade Wilson, Deathstroke will pay." She pledged. 

I sniffled, "Where are we going?" I mumbled quietly petting Plagg. 

"Where he is going. I will kill him and rebuild in the name of father. You will be connected once again little one." She gently brushed my hair away from my face. 

"It was too quick, it was too soon, we had no time together..." 

"It's okay kitten, Talia is right. You two will always be reunited one way or another." Plagg wiped a tear that fell.

I glance at the large ring on my thumb, I hope so...

— 

"Is this wise?" I asked adjusting my hood. 

Talia nodded, "You of all know how necessary it is especially now." She looked down. 

The BatClan was currently fighting a losing fight against the Joker and his goons. Although they held their own fairly well, goons poured out of rooms in the abandoned warehouse. It seems as if this was the plan, hit them all at once but at a timely pace. They were trying to tire them out so the last few could gain the advantage. The Joker was toying with them and they were accepting unknowingly. 

Talia stood with her hip cocked and her right elbow resting on her left arm across her chest. Her fingers lightly drummed against her jaw and although she seemed highly amused it was a ploy. She was hurting just like me but what could did it do to allow people to see that pain? I know understood, I always have really but I guess it just hit harder. Emotions are useless and unnecessary, amusement was the only thing that fit the bill of normality. She wanted people to think only certain emotions were worthy of being displayed and now, I agreed.

"Take care of the plane, we have much work to do these next few days." Talia waved the assassins off. 

Only about five made it with us and the rest were still in Tibet at another location or searching the remains. 

"Let us go, they're tiring faster than they should be. What a shame." She sighed jumping down. 

I made sure my face was covered from the hood before following as well. The Bats looked concerned but she just winked and started killing some. The Joker growled and stomped off before Batman could have him again. He pressed a remote and smashed it before leaving with the goons chasing him. 

"Bomb!" Nightwing shouted. 

Not again. As they scrambled to fight the last few and move to safety I calmly made my way over to the beeping. 

"What are you doing? Get away!"

"Talia stop them!"

I knelt and put my hand on it, "Cataclysm," I whispered making it disintegrate.

Someone snuck up behind me and I quickly spun away with my baton and knocked the goon out. I kept my head slightly down and made my way to Talia stepping on a body or two. 

"You stopped it?"

"Talia," Batman grumbled, "What is your business here? What do you want?" He growled. 

She smirked, "Relax beloved, I have no intentions of hurting one of your little birds, or bats. I am here because I need you to stay away from Wilson. I know you have been tracking him and well beloved," she twirled her dagger, "He's mine." Her smirk widened. 

"Leave mother, we do not care for your games. You are not wanted. Grandfather can die before I go back to the league!" The little traffic light hissed. 

I quickly drew my katana against my back and held it very closely, "Watch what you say." I hissed in Arabic. 

"It's fine," Talia pushed the blade down.

I put it away and grabbed my baton so read ready to hit anything in sight. 

"Who is this?" Red Hood waved his gun at me. 

"Why don't we do this somewhere more... private. Don't be long beloved." She winked turning to leave. 

I followed but not before I used my baton to accidentally hit the traffic light making Red Hood cackle. After about twenty minutes we were inside the bat cave waiting for them. 

"You're leaving me... aren't you?" I asked emotionlessly. 

She turned, "Until Wilson is dead I don't want you anywhere near the League. I lost my father, Hawk, and almost you as well. I couldn't take it if you died as well Marinette. You saved me once, let me protect you now." Her eyes watered before going dry.

Before I could answer the Batmobile zoomed into the cave with motorcycles following. They were all stiff walking over with cautious and a few deadly faces, i.e. the traffic light.

"Talia, again," Batman growled, "Why are you in Gotham city?" The whites of his eye mask shrunk.

"I have a gift," 

"We don't want a gift from you." Red Robin spat. 

Her head tilted, "That's a shame, and here I thought you've been searching for this for months..." she trailed off innocently. 

The glared intensified, "Fine, we'll bite." Nightwing stepped forward.

Talia held her hand out which I took and positioned me in front of her. 

“Is this a joke?”

“An assassin is a gift?”

“Oh my god- is it another child? Did you make another Damian or something?”

“Talia!”

I felt her sigh before she pulled down my hood and I glanced up slowly. Batman stepped up as soon as he saw me but stopped midway. 

“Marinette,” Black Bat whispered. 

I simply blinked at them, “Is this a trick? That is not actually her is it?” Spoiler questioned squinting at me. 

“I assure you, it’s her. We are here because Wilson attacked us once again but... father did not make it out. Neither did Heretic.” 

I stiffened, “Marinette? Are you okay?” Batman asked gruffly. 

“My soulmate just died along with my brother, I am absolutely perfect,” I spoke impassively. 

“Your soulmate is-”

“Was, my soulmate was Ra’s Al Ghul. My father.” I corrected. 

Talia leaned down, “I have to go, they will watch over you until it is time to return. Be well sister.” She whispered softly. 

“I have to go, treat her wrong and I’ll end all of you, relation or not.” She hissed before leaving quickly. 

“So you were with the League this entire time?” Red Robin frowned almost disappointed. 

I didn’t hear him well and stared at Red Hood who was staring right back. My eyes narrowed and I think his did as well if the shift his head made said anything. 

“So brother?”

“You have my soul, I want it back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so if translations are wrong I’m sorry! Again I do not speak Arabic but I tried to find the most common translation. If I am wrong you can correct me if you want. I will not get butthurt. This was also marked are completed but that was only because it was originally a one shot. I fixed it but fair warning this will not be a long story, maybe two or three more chapters. Thanks for the kudos and comments! Check out my other pieces if of haven’t already! Might be typos but I will fix soon. (: 
> 
> Translations:  
> Ukhti- my sister  
> Tusbehin ala khair- goodnight (sort of)  
> abnati- my daughter  
> Sorry if I missed a word.
> 
> Thanks to @melesa for helping me correct the translations (:


	6. Intruder Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Jason have a understanding due to fue little soul bond. Tim has a crush and Marinette likes to tease him a bit.

Third POV:

"You have my soul, I want it back." Marinette didn't ask, she demanded. 

"Excuse me, what?" Red Hood looked around. 

Nightwing took a step, "Um- can you explain?" He asked gently.

Marinette fully stepped into the light, the cave was dimly so now her blue cat eyes, black mask, and her cat ears were on display. She took a deep breath and they watched her ears twitch slightly. 

She took a step, "I called you my big brother because you have a fragment of my soul. I would've left it alone but I want it back, now." She narrowed her eyes taking another step. 

"Whoa, okay. Hold on." Batgirl spoke up, "You can't just say you want someone's soul like it is yours. Not to mention it might kill him." She crossed her arms. 

Marinette let out a hiss as her eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry? Did you not hear what I said? The soul is part of mine so yes, it is mine. They were right, some of you are incompetent." She scoffed. 

Batman took off his cowl with the others following behind obediently. He scanned her for injuries first before sitting down still watching her. 

"And how does he have it?" He asked calmly. 

Marinette felt her tail moving in annoyance but it was hidden from everyone's view. She may be acting irrational and a bit rude but her soulmate and brother figure just died. Right in front of her.

"Yeah, we've never met." Jason frowned confused. 

Her eyes closed in irritation, "You died, non?" Her eyes opened, "When you were thrown into the Lazarus pit, was there someone in it?" Her head slightly tilted. 

Jason's eyebrows furrowed and he squinted at the floor trying to remember that day. He kept picking and picking until it hit him and he grimaced. 

"Yes,"'

Marinette nodded, "When Talia threw you in, she didn't check to see if someone was already in the water. Your soul was almost completely gone from your body effectively making you into a living shell. Your soul used his to anchor itself and when you emerged from the pit... you took a piece. It is why your exposure to the pit was a bit harsher than the others. It is why Damian, someone who has been dipped in the pits has more control than you. You stole a piece of a soul that had been repeatedly bathed in the pits for almost seven hundred years. All the madness from those years, it took control because it was not yours to deal with." She explained.

Jason's jaw was dropped as he listened to her explain it, so it wasn't him? It wasn't his fault? He could be him again, no pit magic? 

"A piece of Ra's soul? Your soulmate?" Oracle asked. 

Marinette nodded, "Now, I can take it back, and being a Guardian, I can remove the pits lingering effects as well." 

Everyone was quiet because they didn't know what to say. What will happen to Jason? What will happen when she has the soul? What will happen to the soul? It was all very... trying.

"What will happen... to me?" Jason cleared his throat. 

Marinette huffed, "Nothing really, you'll just be uncomfortable at the most. It won't hurt if that's what you are asking." She rolled her eyes. 

"And the soul? What will happen to it?" Bruce squinted. 

Marinette pursed her lips before taking the large ring off her thumb. She sniffed and held it up for all of them to see but not touch. 

"The rest of the soul is in here, once it is reunited with its missing part... that's where it will stay. When I die it will be released and make it easier for them to meet in the next lifetime."

Red Robin frowned, "That's it? And you'll never be able to see or feel your soulmate again?" He whispered softly. 

Her eyes snapped to him and she grinned widely, how lucky she was that he was only three feet from her. 

She took a few steps, "I forgot about you rogue gorge, I must say... it is nice to finally meet you in person." Her grin widening. 

Tim's eyes widen but he didn't step back, "Oh, um- it- I didn't- you- hi?" He stammered. 

She giggled, "Mignon petit oiseau," she purred her claws gently grazing his cheek. 

Tim blushed darkly, "Moving on," Jason gagged while the others smirked at the scene, "You said you could remove the essence of the pit right?" He bit his lip. 

Marinette nodded taking a step away from Tim making him slightly pout. 

"And how would you remove the soul?" He asked. 

Her eyebrows furrowed, "I will remove the pit magic before anything but you'll put on the ring. The next step is for me to cast a spell and once you take off the ring, the soul is gone. Easy. Why?" Her head tilted. 

Jason's hands twitched, "Jaybird?" Dick called. 

"Todd." Damian glanced at him as well. 

Bruce frowned, "Jason?"

Jason cursed quietly, "Look it just doesn't- fuck, it doesn't feel right. I don't like it." He blurted out. 

Marinette understood, "Because the soul, the small piece wants to be reunited with not only the rest of it but mine as well." She crossed her arms. 

Jason didn't care, "And what replacement said was right. Do you really never want to feel your soulmate again? Not until your next lifetime?" He crossed his arms as well. 

"Jason, what are you saying?" Babs asked. 

"Crazy," Cass muttered. 

"Jason, think this through." Steph scowled. 

Jason's eye twitched, "It's my choice!" He snapped, "I learned to trust my gut, and right now it wants to be reunited." He hissed.

"Okay, but you're removing it as well." Steph huffed, "You don't need that monster in you." 

"Steph, enough." Bruce glared. 

Jason turned to Marinette, "I don't care if it was his of all people but I know what I want. I want the Lazarus magic gone, I want the ring, and I want to merge the souls." He spoke with no hesitation. 

"WHAT?" Dick yelled. 

"Todd, you're being irrational." 

Tim looked at Bruce, "It is what you truly want Jason?" He asked. 

Jason nodded, "Yeah B, it is." 

Bruce sighed, "Marinette, do you know how to do all of this?" He rubbed his head.

Marinette nodded, "But, you need permission. Plagg, claws in." She spoke making a green flash fill the cave. 

She held her hand out and grabbed a piece of cheese from her small bag. Plagg sat and happily munched while Marinette explained in the Kwami language. As Plagg took the last bite he moved to Jason to scan him and burped in his face. 

"Gross," Jason wheezed. 

Plagg cackled, "Sorry about that Kid, so you want to become my kit huh? What if I test you?" He flew around Jason. 

"Shoot," 

Plagg hummed, "What do you do if you're trapped in a room with a pin and a bomb?" 

"Easy blow it up."

"I'm not even surprised at this point Bruce," Dick facepalmed.

"What would you do with destruction?"

"Create some chaos, it's always been my forte." 

"You. Or. Her." Plagg punctuated. 

With no hesitation, "Her." Jason answered.

Plagg turned, "I think it would be good baby claws. When Ra's had his soul out for so long without yours there was a small imbalance. He could help and he will be a good kit, especially for you." Plagg moved to her shoulder.

Marinette hesitated, "I don't- Hawk." Marinette mumbled.

Plagg sighed, "I know you miss Hawk but you need someone Marinette. You heard him, he said her." He purred into her neck. 

She sighed and walked over, "It won't hurt." She spoke softly.

Jason nodded and she put a hand on his head muttering an incantation. Jasons face scrunched up at the weird heat he felt where her hand was but she was right, it didn't hurt. A minute later she went quiet and a small green orb was in her hand in front of his face. Jason looked at it and felt lighter than he had been since he was a kid. Plagg touched the orb and it turned to dust in a second going through her fingers and falling on the floor. 

"I feel good," he smiled softly. 

Bruce let out a breath, "Your eyes- they're... they're completely blue again. The same blue from the night we met." He choked out.

Jason flushed, "Don't you dare get soft on me now old man."

Bruce huffed but a small smile appeared and stayed on his lips. Marinette slowly handed Jason the ring and watched him slide it on. He glowed but it wasn't bright, the souls were only connecting again. 

"Ready?" She asked. 

Jason nodded and felt her hand on his heart this time before he took a deep breath. Marinette didn't speak this time and just kept her hand there. Her hand eventually started glowing and her face twisted for a few seconds. Jason felt another warmth flood into his body but a good warmth. One that made him want to curl up reading a book and feel it forever. It made him feel, new but he was still there. Her hand went limp at her side and she opened her eyes tiredly. 

"Okay, you now have yours and the second half on mine. Protect it please." She spoke softly. 

His eyebrows furrowed, "You okay?" 

She hummed, "It just takes a toll on her energy, she will probably be out for the rest of the day. Before she can do that, you need to complete the last step of connecting again." Plagg informed him, "Grab her hand." 

Jason grabbed her hand and everyone watched both of the flow brighter than all the other times. It made them shut their eyes until it died down. Jason caught Marinette just in time before she hit the floor and moved her hair out of her face.

"She's okay, right? You said she will sleep..." Jason looked at Plagg. 

Plagg nodded, "Baby claws is just tired. It's been a hard few days for her and today she used a lot of her energy. You staying by her will probably speed up her energy recovery though." He said thoughtfully. 

Bruce stood up, "Alfred can set up a room for her, for now, why don't you let her nap in the cinema room with you there. It will be good for both of you." He patted Jason's shoulder. 

Jason nodded and picked her up, "If you need me, you know where we are." He mumbled leaving. 

"Father, I don't trust her." Damian scowled. 

"I don't either." Steph agreed.

"Damian, I understand you two got off on the wrong foot but you can't hold that against her. You attacked first and speaking of that, you need to apologize. I don't want excuses." Bruce narrowed his eyes. 

Damian scowled, "You're right." He sighed before scowling again. 

Bruce turned to the blonde, "Honestly Stephanie, I don't understand why you have a problem with her. You two have had barely any contact other than the past twenty minutes so explain." He demanded. 

She glared, "I just don't like her. She seems immature and she- just- she just basically stole attention from everyone." Her hands went up.

Bruce scoffed, "Well, get over it. Marinette just wanted her soulmate back and you would too if you were her. If you're acting like this because of your past relationship with Tim then that's ridiculous. Marinette has a flirty nature because it's how she copes. Even then, you and Tim broke up for a reason if I'm not wrong. You can't break up with him and control him, he is his own person. He has a right to move on, and so should you." He scolded her not so gently. 

Steph looked away embarrassed, "Sorry," she muttered. 

Tim on the other hand had a slight smile on his face listening to his father figure. It was rare that Bruce intervened in their personal relationships and right now he was glad. He felt like someone understood his side instead of taking hers for once. She didn't want to be with him yet she didn't want him to be around others including his best friend Kon. It was getting exhausting and he didn't know what to do about it. 

"Let's call it a night. Don't forget to put everything back to where it belongs." He gave Dick a look who smiled sheepishly. 

It was definitely a long night for them. 

—

The next day the entire family was worried simply because they hadn't woken up yet. Alfred tried to wake them the next morning but had no luck and decided to try again a bit later. Lunchtime rolled around and again he couldn't wake them up other than a groan. It was now seven at night and the family stood around an unconscious Marinette and Jason. They were in the cinema room with Jason practically squishing Marinette to his chest. He would squeeze her every once in a while before mumbling something and going still. Plagg was also asleep but woke whenever someone came to bother his kits who needed more sleep. 

"They're fine." He grumbled trying to sleep. 

"You said they'd be up this morning, especially with Jason with her." Dick rush worriedly. 

Plagg scoffed, "So what? I may have gotten the technicalities a bit off but they're fine. Maybe you should get them some Camembert." He grinned. 

Bruce sighed, "Master Bruce, Commission Gordon is on the phone in the cave. Armed robbery at Gotham Central Bank." Alfred walked in speaking before Bruce could reply. 

"Hmm, seems patrol will be early tonight. Suit up. Alfred, please notify us when they wake." He motioned to the two dead-looking bodies. 

"Of course," Alfred nodded.

Everyone left the room quietly making sure not to disturb them more than they already did. An hour later Jason shifted making a whine escape Marinette's lips as she squirmed trying to sleep. Jason blinked and looked down before memories of the night before flooded back into him. 

"Hey, pixie wake up." Jason lightly crooned. 

Marinette huffed turning, "Pixie," Jason smiled. 

She opened her eyes, "Go away, I'm tired." she groaned. 

Plagg purred, "Baby claws it's been almost twenty-four hours. You need food." He moved away from her head. 

Marinette yawned sitting up, "Is there somewhere I can shower and stuff." She rubbed her eyes. 

Jason stretched, "Yeah, Alfred should have got your room ready by now. If you don't have anything you can borrow my clothes or maybe Cass." He yawned as well as he stood up.

Another few hours later Jason and Marinette were in his room laying on his bed. Jason had his laptop in between them and was currently giving her the virtual tour of Gotham. 

"Wait- can we go there." She interrupted. 

He shrugged, "It opens at 10 tomorrow so sure if you want." He nodded. 

Marinette shook her head, "No now when you mentioned it right now I got a weird feeling." She tilted her head at the screen. 

Jason hummed, "Okay, let me suit up. I'm not quite ready to fully use the ring." He gazed at his hand. 

"That's okay," she smiled understandably. 

Jason ruffled her hair and they made their way down to the cave where Oracle and Agent A were chatting. 

Oracle turned, "B, knows that you guys were pretty out of it so you don't have to join on Patrol." Her eyebrows furrowed. 

Jason nodded grabbing his stuff, "I know, I need something from a safe house and I can't exactly go there as Jason Todd now can I?" He asked blankly. 

"And Marinette?" 

"She's coming with me. We don't feel right being away from each other yet." He explained while Marinette nodded. 

Agent A hummed, "Stick to shadows." He offered before turning back to the computer. 

Jason and Marinette soon left in their alter egos on his bike definitely going past the speed limit. They hid the bike and raced across a few rooftops before landing on the vast one they wanted. 

"By the way, what do you go by?" Red Hood asking looking around. 

Marinette hummed, "I don't know. Being able to hold all nineteen miraculous it is kind of hard to keep up with names. People had taken to just calling me Lady but that's... boring." She shrugged. 

"Hmm, the cat miraculous. What about Enyo for now?" He asked. 

"Like the Greek Goddess?" She turned, "I like it, but I need a name for all you know?" She crouched by a window. 

He nodded sitting next to her, "So why did you want to come to the museum?" He asked looking inside. 

"I needed to see something. They have a Robin wing dedicated to you guys?" 

"Yeah, it is kind of nice." 

"I can't believe you didn't wear pants." 

"We don't talk about that." 

Enyo's eyes scanned the room before landing on something shiny, "There," she pointed and her eyes narrowed, "I need that." She squinted further before a laugh rang out, "How ironic..." she mused. 

Red Hood was confused, "You need it? Like you're going to steal it?" He asked slowly. 

Enyo nodded, "Look I know it sounds bad, believe me but I need it. I will explain everything once we're done but I need to get it now." She hit the window hatch and it popped open. 

"They need better security." She dropped down. 

Red Hood shrugged and dropped down, "If you get in trouble so do I." He said with a no-nonsense tone. 

Enyo smiled and walked over to the case and gently opened it looking for lasers. She gently grabbed the chain and held it close before turning around. 

"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT." 

"What the fuck kind of alarm is that?" Red Hood scowled. 

"Let's go," Enyo put her arm around him and used her baton to lift them. 

"Oh shit the cameras!" He shouted jumping to the next roof. 

Enyo grinned, "Too late!" 

"Enyo!" He shouted. 

She scowled, "Fine!" She stopped opening her baton. 

Enyo turned and hacked into the cameras deleting the footage of them going in. 

"Let's go!" She ran with him after her. 

They made it back to the manor and immediately took the window entrance of his room. They did not want to get looks from Oracle now. 

"So what was it?" He took off his mask. 

Marinette let go of her transformation and lifted the chain for him to see. 

"It is a lost miraculous." 

He made an 'O' face, that definitely counted as a good deed because she was the guardian. 

"I said it was ironic because look!" She grinned, "It is a Robin miraculous! Isn't that funny?" 

Jason chuckled, "Yeah, but what does this miraculous do exactly?" He lifted Robin's pendant to eye level. 

"I don't know, we can ask." She said about to put it on. 

"Put it down." 

Both of them froze in their spots before turning slowly to see Batman at the door. He was scowling and looked very disappointed even without seeing half of his face. 

They were dead. 

"You broke into a museum and stole an ancient artifact?! You have been awake for less than five hours! What were you thinking?!" He boomed hitting the table. 

Marinette and Jason sat next to each other pouting while everyone snickered. They were in the cave getting a mile-long lecture before they even had the chance to explain. 

"Explain!"

"Well," Marinette began calmly, "As you know I am the last Guardian and a part of my job is finding lost miraculi's. The Robin chain happened to be one and it's not like I can just waltz in there and ask for it." She huffed. 

Batman sighed, "Fine. But don't make this a habit. If you need to get another miraculous do not break into the building. Tell us and we will make a plan that involves more reasonable ways." He pinched his nose. 

"Okay. I need coffee." She stood up. 

Tim shyly offered her his, "You... can have it." 

Marinette smirked, "Petit oiseau, you are too kind to me." She grabbed his mug lightly grazing her nails on his wrist making him shudder. 

"I- Uh- I just- you're welcome." He squeaked. 

Jason growled and grabbed her arm, "Absolutely not! I said no flirting in front of me! No no no, I do not approve!!" He dragged her away. 

However, Tim watched her sip the coffee with a smug smile, and the wink she sent him left him as red as his suit. 

"Bruce, our baby bird has a crush!" Dick gushed. 

Damian scowled, "Tt, how incompetent. You are a complete mess around her. How sad for someone of your intelligence." He walked away. 

"It's natural Tim, good luck." Bruce patted him.

Now to alert the Justice League that their little missing guardian has been found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, only two chapters but I’m glad y’all have enjoyed this so far! Check out my new work if you haven’t! Thank you! 
> 
> Translations-  
> rogue gorge- red bird  
> Petit oiseau- little bird  
> Mignon petit oiseau- cute little bird


End file.
